Flying Colours
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: Hanbrough soulmate au! Your world is black and white until you make eye contact with your soulmate for the first time. Reddie, Benverly and Stanley x oc. Rated T for language. Bill and Mike slow burn
1. Chapter 1

Ever since he could remember, Mike's world had been dull. His grandfather had met his soulmate many years ago and always talked about colours as if they were the most beautiful things on the planet. He always described how diverse things like flowers were and Mike would always be listening with a large smile on his face.

Mike used to love listening to his grandpa's stories, but as he grew older he just felt lonely. He'd been homeschooled his whole life and didn't really have any friends. Stanley Uris was his only friend. They'd met accidentally as Mike crossed paths with him once while he was birdwatching and they got into a conversation about how they imagined colours to look. Their common interest was soon lost as Stanley met his soulmate, leaving only Mike being able to see the grey world that haunted every living moment,

Mike longed for his soulmate, even if it ended up being simply platonic, which is why he'd convinced his grandfather to enrol him in the local high school. Derry High, in hopes of finding that someone that would change his life forever.

Mike walked into the school and immediately got a whiff of body oder and axe cologne. Mike clutched the straps of his bag a bit tighter and began walking towards where he assumed the office was. He hoped not many people had found their soulmates as he had no idea if his outfit matched. He spotted Stanley and Aiden at what he assumed was one of their lockers. Stanley turned around and spotted him. He smiled brightly and waved him over. Just as Mike began walking, someone bumped into the back of him. He turned quickly to see a boy on the floor picking up his books he dropped. Mike immediately bent down and began helping him.

"Here you go," Mike smiled as he handed the boy his books back.

They stood up and the bit kept his eyes on the ground. Mike looked at him confused and decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Mike, you've probably never seen me before because I'm new here."  
"I'm Bill, I-I-I'm sorry, I w-wasn't looking wh-where I was g-going."

Bill looked up nervously. He was the most beautiful person Mike had ever seen. When the two boys made eye contact, Mike saw it for the first time. Colour. They both stepped back and widened their eyes. Mike assumed Bill was seeing the same thing as he looked absolutely terrified.

"I g-g-gotta go to c-c-class," Bill stuttered, "n-nice meeting y-you, M-M-Mike."

Before Mike could even begin to attempt conjuring up a sentence, Bill had disappeared into the crowed of teenagers. He was breathing heavily and must of zoned out as suddenly Stanley was standing in front of him.

"Hey, are you okay?"  
"I...I see it," Mike blurted out, "colour, I see it."  
"What?"  
"Bill...he looked...and we...colour just flooded everywhere...he...my soulmate."  
"Bill? As in Bill Denbrough? Stuttering Bill?"  
"Yeah...he had a stutter."  
"He's one of my best friends."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, but before you begin spiralling, let me take you to administration so you can get your timetable."  
"Yeah...yeah okay."

As Stanley led Mike to administration, he couldn't help, but look around at all the teens and their miss-matched clothes. He decided that whatever colour Bill's eyes were was his favourite. Mike had no idea what it was called, but it was by far his favourite. Thankfully his clothes were okay and weren't clashing as much as the other students were.

"It's beautiful, right?" Stanley smiled at him, "colour. I never knew what I was missing out on."  
"Wh-what colour is that?" Mike asked as he pointed to the lockers which were the same colour as Bill's eyes.  
"Green. You like it?"  
"Something like that."

* * *

Surprisingly, Mike had been the first person to his class. When he saw a new colour his breath would catch in the bottom of his throat and he had to remind himself to breathe. Mike thought about the boy he'd seen earlier. Stanley had identified most colours for him so he could actually admire everything Bill. His beautiful, browny auburn hair was stuck on his mind along with his pale skin, red plaid shirt and blue denim shorts. He had beautiful pink lips and deep sea green eyes. He was pulled out of his train of thought as the very same boy walked in the door and quickly avoided Mike's gaze. Mike looked down and fiddled with a pen. Bill took a deep breath and walked over to Mike. He took the seat next to him and slowly sorted out his books.

"H-hey, Mike."

Mike looked up and over at him. Bill looked super nervous, but tried to mask it with a smile.

"Hey, Bill."  
"Sorry f-f-for running o-off. I w-was just s-s-scared...n-n-not of you, b-b-but of the b-b-big ch-ch-ch-ch-ch- fuck."  
"Bill, it's okay, really."  
"Th-thank god. I d-d-dont want y-you to hate me. M-m-most people do."

Mike noticed his he was anxiously tapping his finger on the desk. He frowned slightly as Bill became more and more nervous. He felt sad for the boy. Did most people really hate him? How could they?

"Why would people hate you?"  
"M-m-my stutter and I a-a-always manage to s-say the wr-wrong things and d-d-drive people a-away."  
"I think your stutter is cute," Mike shrugged.  
"R-r-really? You th-think that?"  
"Yeah, it's unique."  
"Th-thanks, Mike."  
"Jus' saying the truth," he smiled.

Bill smiled back and was about to speak again, but their teacher walked in and began talking.

The class was long and Mike kept finding himself looking at Bill's hair. He loved the soft auburn tinge it had and the way it glowed under the light. Bill would look over and Mike would turn away and blush causing Bill to smile. When the bell rang, Mike picked up his books and stood. Bill did the same.

"Y-you said y-you're new h-here, r-r-right?"  
"Yeah."  
"D-d-do you want t-to s-s-sit with me and m-my friends at l-lunch?"  
"Sure. Where do you guys sit?"  
"Th-the table in the f-f-far l-l-left corner of th-the cafeteria."  
"I will be on the lookout for you," Mike smiled.  
"S-see you at l-lunch."  
"See you, Billy."

The two smiled at each other and parted ways as they moved on to their next class. Mike couldn't wait for lunch. He wanted more than anything to meet Bill's friends which made his classes stretch in forever. He sat through math, english and geography before his lunch period. Mike rushed out the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria he'd spotted earlier. He entered and immediately spotted Bill's auburn hair and red shirt. He smiled to himself and walked over. A boy on the table pointed to Mike and Bill turned around. Bill waved him over. Mike gave everyone a friendly smile as he sat down.

"Hey...I'm Mike."  
"G-g-guys, this is m-my new friend I w-was telling y-y-you about. Mike, this is B-Ben, Eddie and R-Richie."  
"Nice to meet you, Micycle," the boy with unruly curls grinned.  
"Richie likes nicknames. Don't mind him, he's fucking annoying."  
"Aw, would'ya look at Eds all annoyed! He's cute! Cute, cute cute!"  
"Shut the fuck up, Richie, don't call me Eds!"  
"Can you two gays shut up for two seconds?" A red headed beauty smiled as she sat down.  
"That's B-Beverly."  
She looked at Mike, "and this this?"  
"I'm Mike. I'm new here."  
"Nice. Welcome to the losers, Mike."  
"Ben and Beverly a-a-are s-soulmates, s-so are R-Richie and Eddie."  
"Them? Really?"  
"Yeah, wh-when you g-get to kn-know them th-they're l-l-literally m-made for each other."

Stanley sat down at the table next to Beverly with Aiden.

"Hey, Mikey. I see you found our table."  
"Yeah."  
"I can't believe none of you have met Mike before!"  
"Not everyone hangs out in the fuckin' wilderness, Staniel."  
"I go bird watching in the park, fuck face."  
"Beep beep both of you," Ben rolled his eyes.  
"Beep beep?" Mike asked.  
"It's th-the only thing that m-m-makes Richie sh-shut up. Don't really r-r-remember how it st-started, b-but it works."  
"Is anyone else seeing this?" Aiden raised an eyebrow.  
"Seeing what?" Eddie asked.  
"Bill is stuttering less."

Bill blushed almost as red as his shirt and sunk down into the chair.

"Are you two..." Beverly queried, "soulmates?"

Mike looked over at Bill and the boy nodded.

"Yeah," Mike smiled, "I bumped into him this morning."

Beverly squealed, got up and ran over to Bill. She squeezed his tight and he grinned as he hugged her back.

"You guys make such a cute couple!" She exclaimed.  
"Couple?" Mike asked.  
"N-no one s-said anything about u-us being a c-c-couple."

* * *

(A/N): okay, so even though they're soulmates, it's gonna be slow burn. Hope you liked this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Bill slowly opened the front door to his home and walked through. He was terrified to tell his parents what had happened at school, but he knew he couldn't keep the secret. Bill knew how his dad felt about him being gay as when he came out, it didn't go to plan. Only his mother accepted him.

Truth was, Bill never liked the idea of a soulmate. He didn't like how the universe just made the biggest life choice for him so he always kept his head down and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. When he met Mike, his idea of soulmates changed. The second Mike looked down at him and smiled, he felt some sort of feeling he'd never felt before. He didn't know if it was fear, love, hate or happiness, but it was new and exciting. He was glad Mike was kind and immediately hit it off with his friends...it gave him some hope that maybe they could be more than friends one day.

Bill crept into the living room to find both of his parents sitting down on the couch. He slipped his bag off and placed it in the corner before walking in front of them.

"M-mom, d-dad. S-something happened at school t-t-today and I n-n-need to tell y-you."  
"What is it, honey?" Sharon asked, noticing how nervous Bill was.  
"I m-m-met my s-soulmate."  
"Oh, Bill!" Sharon stood and threw her arms around him, "that's wonderful, I'm so proud of you!"  
"What's her name?" Zack asked.

Sharon stepped away from Bill and gave him a worried look as the big began fiddling with the bottom of his sleeves. Bill took a deep breath, let go of his sleeves and made direct eye contact with his father.

"His name is Mike," he said without stuttering.

Zack stood up and walked out the room. Bill looked up at his mom and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why is h-he so against it?"  
"Sit down, Bill, I need to tell you something."  
"O-okay."

The two walked over to the couch. Bill sat down and looked at his mother with a confused expression. She took a deep breath and grabbed Bill's hand.

"I'm n-not a-adopted am I?"  
"No, no, definitely not."  
"Th-thank god."  
"Your father and I aren't soulmates. I haven't been able to see colour since I was ten. My soulmate, Sam, died in a car accident when we were in elementary school. Your father also isn't homophobic, his soulmate was a boy named Erik. He fell hard and Erik cheated on him. He's still out there somewhere, but he hasn't seen him since they were teenagers," Sharon squeezed Bill's hand, "he's scared the same thing will happen to you."  
"D-dad doesn't care th-that I'm gay?"  
"No, honey. He doesn't. He just doesn't want you to get hurt."  
"Mike's n-not like that...and we a-a-aren't together. J-just friends. And y-y-you can love s-someone that isn't y-your soulmate?  
"Soulmates don't have to be romantic. They can just be platonic."  
"Go talk to your father, make sure he's okay."

Bill could only bring himself to nod. Sharon stood and rubbed his shoulder before walking away. Bill wasn't sure where she was going, but he didn't really care. His entire world had been turned upside down within a day. Everything he knew had changed. His world was bursting with colour, literally, his dad didn't actually hate him and his parents weren't soulmates? It was too much. He found himself running outside, climbing onto silver and riding to Mike's farm...he barely even knew him, but Bill felt like he could trust him with everything...maybe even his life.

* * *

"Grandad!" Mike called he opened his front door, "I'm home!"

Mike walked into the dining room and spotted Leroy writing something on a notepad while sitting at the table.

"Mike," Leroy smiled, "how was your first day?"  
"Way better than I expected, I met my soulmate!"  
"You...what?"  
"I met my soulmate."  
"That's amazing, Mike! What's their name? What are they like?"

Mike walked over and sat down at the table across from his grandad.

"His name is Bill, he's in my art class, he has a stutter and he has deep green eyes I could literally stare into forever."

Mike smiled as he got lost in thought of Bill. Leroy was happy that his grandson had finally found the person he'd longed for.

"Guessing green is your favourite colour?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I remembered the first time I saw Shirley's eyes. I was going out to the movies with my friends and she was working at the register. She looked at me and colour just filled my entire world...I think I fainted. I wish I could see the same light brown that her eyes were at least one more time. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't miss your grandmother."  
"How did you know...that she was gone?"  
"I was by her bedside and in the middle of us talking my world went black and white again."  
"Th-that's going to happen to me?"  
"They didn't teach you this in school?"  
"No."

Leroy looked down for a second before making eye contact with a very nervous Mike. The boy was fiddling with his jumper sleeve and bouncing his leg up and down. Leroy felt back for making him feel this way, but he knew he had to know sooner or later.

"When your soulmate passes, you go back to seeing black and white."  
"So it will happen to me?"  
"It might or it might happen to Bill. There's no way to know for sure until it happens. Don't over think it, you two are going to be okay."

* * *

Mike was tending to the chickens when he hear his grandfather call him in. It was strange because he never interrupts him while he'd going farm work.

"I'll be right there! I just need to give them the last of the bird feed!" He called back.  
"I can do that! You come here right now!"  
"Okay!"

Mike wasn't sure what he did, but he felt like he was in trouble. He locked up the chicken coop and began walking towards the house. He walked in the back door to find Bill and Leroy sitting on the couch talking.

"Um," he cleared his throat.  
"Oh, Mike. Bill's here."  
"I can see that."  
"He said he needed to talk to you."  
"Oh...okay."

Bill stood up and smiled at Mike. Mike gestured for Bill to follow him. He led Bill outside to his favourite part of the farm. A field of red and yellow flowers with a small bench and and large oak tree he used to climb when he was younger. They sat down on the bench and Bill looked around.

"Th-this place i-is beautiful."  
"Thanks. I come here when I need to think and be alone. It's the only place on the farm where you can't hear any of the animals."  
"I l-love it."  
"What'd you want to talk about?"  
"I don't know," he lied, chickening out at the last minute, "I g-g-guess I just w-wanted to get to kn-know you."  
"Well I'm seventeen, I've been homeschooled my entire life, I spend most my days working here at the farm and I like art and music. How about you?"  
"I'm seventeen, I u-used fo have a y-y-younger brother, but he p-passed, I like movies, wr-writing, reading and drawing."  
"What type of movies and books?"  
"Horror a-and sci-fi."  
"What's your favourite movie?"  
"Th-the shining."  
"No way! Me too!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"What's y-y-your favourite s-song?"  
"Probably everybody wants to rule the world by tears for fears."  
"I love th-that song!"  
"What's your favourite?"  
"Sh-should I s-stay or should I g-g-go by the clash."  
"You should come with me to the record store next time I go, I like your taste."  
"I'd l-love to."  
"If you don't mind me asking...what happened to your brother?"

Bill looked down for a second and took a deep breath. He slant back against the bench and bought his knees up to his chest.

"You don't have to answer, sorry if I over stepped a b-"  
"No...y-you're okay. It's been a f-few years. He was s-s-seven and he went missing. N-n-no one knew wh-where he was f-for m-months, but th-then he was found n-near the barrens by s-some hunters. Th-the police couldn't f-f-figure out what happened."  
"I'm so sorry that happened to you."  
"It's o-okay."

Bill smiled and turned away for a second. He wiped a tear he didn't even realise was rolling down his cheek.

"I-I-I'm sorry for c-crying. I'm n-not used to p-p-people caring about wh-what I say."

Mike grabbed his hand and softly traced all the intricate details which seemed to calm Bill down. He turned back and looked at Mike. Mike had no idea what to say. He just pulled Bill into a hug. Bill hesitated at first, but he hugged Mike back.

"Th-thank you for being s-s-so nice to me."  
"You're special, Bill. You're not like anymore I've ever met before and I'm glad to call you my soulmate."

Bill smiled even wider and hugged Mike tighter.

* * *

(A/N): sorry for the short and messy chapter, i'm having writers block...


	3. Chapter 3

Unedited, sorry!

* * *

One month. It had been one month since Mike had been seeing in colour. He had never realised how beautiful the little things in life were such as sunsets, leaves, the night sky and even insects. He started going birdwatching with Stanley and staring at the bright shades that coloured their feathers in awe. Although it was getting colder, he found the way the leaves turned to brown stunning. It was nearing halloween, his favourite season, and he couldn't wait to see what colour the typical monsters such as vampires, zombies and mummies were.

His relationship with Bill had grown. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but Mike was starting to fall for the small boy with a stutter. He'd never imagined that he would end up loving a boy, but he wasn't complaining. Bill was as stunning as his personality. Mike loved watching everything he did. He loved the way his eyebrows furrowed when he was confused, he loved the way he'd smile softly when someone complimented him, he loved the way his eyes lit up when someone mentioned a book or movie he enjoyed. He loved all the little things, but most importantly, he loved Bill. Mike had only known him for a few weeks, but he knew Bill was special.

"H-hey, Mikey," Bill smiled as he climbed into the passenger seat of Mike's car.

Mike had been picking Bill up for school for the last month. Bill hadn't gone for his drivers test yet and had been riding his bike to school, which Mike didn't stand for. He knew driving Bill to school was safer than letting him carry on, especially with Bowers hanging around the bike racks. And Mikey. Bill had started calling Mike 'Mikey' and every time he did, his heart would do a black flip.

"Morning, Billy," Mike gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, "we picking anyone up?"  
"N-nope. Richie is picking up B-Bev and Eddie. Stan is t-taking Ben and A-Adrian."  
"Alright. There are some CD's in the glove box if you want to choose some music."

Mike put his foot on the accelerator and Bill opened the glove box. He sifted through some CD's until he pulled out Bon Jovi's 'Slippery When Wet' album. He pressed the little button next to the CD player and took out whatever CD Mike's grandfather had left in their and slipped the Bon Jovi one in. Livin' On A Prayer began playing and Mike smiled at Bill.

"Tommy used to work on the docks!" Mike sang "Unions been on strike, he'a down on his luck, it's tough," Bill joined in.  
"So tough."  
"Gina works the diner all day, working for her man."  
"She brings home her pay, for love." "Mmmm for love"

Mike had noticed that singing to music had helped with Bill's stutter. He encouraged it as much as he could, because even though he thought his stutter was adorable, Bill hated it and found it difficult to speak sometimes. They always took turns in singing the lyrics. This was their song, and no one could take it away from them.

"She's say we've got to hold on to what we've got."  
"It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not."  
"We've got each other and that's a lot for love."  
"We'll give it a shot!"  
"Woooooooah we're halfway there! Woah, living on a prayer," they sang loudly and together, "take my hand, we'll make it I swear!"

They laced fingers and very dramatically shook their hands in time with the music.

"Woah! Living on a prayer!"

As the song came to a close and the next one started. Mike realised they were still holding hands, but didn't say anything. He just kept driving. He felt Bill's eyes on him and noticed the boy smiling out the corner of his eye. Mike held back a smile and kept his eyes on the road.

Before long, they neared their high school. Mike didn't want to, but he took his hand away from Bill's to put the car in park and pull up the handbrake. Bill's smile dropped slightly, but he managed to get it back before Mike looked over. Mike leant back and looked over at Bill who was undoing his seat belt. A soft smile slowly spread across his face as he undid his own seat belt. He never meant to stare, Bill's features were ethereal and sometimes he got lost in them.

"R-R-Richie said they're g-going to meet us at St-Stan's locker."  
"Okay," Mike forced himself to turn away, "let's go."

The pair got out the car and headed inside the school. Mike listened to Bill tell him about the novel he was reading last night as they walked through the crowded halls. Bill's eyes were bright and Mike found himself quickly getting lost in them. The deep sea green occupied his mind often, but when they were right in front of him there was no way for him to not to fall. He focused solely on Bill's voice and didn't even realise that they'd made it to the group until Bill threw a scrunched up piece of paper at Richie.

"Mike, how nice of you to finally join us," Aidan smirked.  
"Shut it," Mike rolled his eyes, "so, what are you guys talking about and why did Bill just throw something at Richie?"  
"He i-i-insulted Jack Ketchum!" Bill exclaimed.  
"It's not my fault his books are straight dog shit."

Eddie smacked Richie's arm and the trashmouth smiled lovingly at him. Eddie smiled back before slamming his whole side into him which just made Richie laugh. Mike watched as Richie tucked Eddie under his arm and the small boy leant against him. He wished that Bill and him could be like that.

"What classes does everyone have first?" Ben asked.  
"I have math with Bev and then health with Richie," Mike said.  
"Health? With Richie? That sounds like an absolute nightmare," Stanley exclaimed.  
"I don't even want to think about the things he says during that class," Eddie joined in.  
"Me neither," Mike smirked, "and I have to hear them."  
"You guys are just jealous because I'm funnier than you all."  
"You see, that was funny," Beverly smiled as she put her hands in the pockets of Ben's varsity jacket, "unlike what else you say."  
"You guys wound me."

The warning bell went and Mike walked with Bill to home group. He went back to talking about the novel and Mike got lost in his eyes again.

* * *

Friday's always seemed to stretch on forever, but when the final bell went, Mike raced out of his geography class to see Bill and Stanley walking through the halls. He ran up behind them and taped the both of their backs really fast as he said 'boo'. They both jumped out of their skin.

"Jesus fucking christ, Mike."  
"Y-y-you scared the sh-shit out of me," Bill smiled.  
"That was what I was trying to do."  
"Well, anyway, we were talking about going to the movies tomorrow if you wanted to go," Stanley said.  
"Yeah, what time?"  
"Just come to mine around and eleven and we'll go from there."  
"Alright."  
"C-c-could you p-p-pick me up, Mikey?"  
"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

I got a review saying 'nooooooooo why would you make this is the first place...'

If you have negative comments please don't submit them. It only makes me feel upset and uncomfortable to share my writing. I made this because I love Hanbrough. I know many people don't, but if you don't you're not obliged to read this. This chapter is messy and unedited because I don't feel motivated enough to carry on writing. For those of you who are enjoying this story, here's chapter four...

* * *

Stanley and Bill had decided that they'd wanted to see dumb and dumber before everyone could even arrive that Stanley's house. Once all the losers had made it, they all decided that Mike was the safest driver and nominated him to carpool, which of course Mike didn't have a problem with. He had a pretty big car so it made sense.

Bill sat in the passenger seat, Ben, Adrian and Beverly sat in the middle and poor Stanley was stuck in the back with Richie and Eddie. The whole ride there was chaotic. They had music blasting and Stanley was constantly telling Richie and Eddie to stop being lovey dovey while in close proximity to him, which of course they ignored. Ben had rested his head on Beverly's shoulder while Adrian attempted to talk to Stanley in the back. Bill and Mike sung to the music, ignoring whatever was going on behind them.

They arrived and when Mike turned off the car everyone went silent and looked very guilty.

"Why do you all look like you killed my cat?" Mike asked.

After they bought their movie tickets and popcorn, they walked into the small cinema. There were a few people sitting down by the front, but apart from that it was quite empty. The eight friends headed to the back of the cinema and sat. Mike on the end next to Bill, then Stanley, Adrian, Ben, Beverly, Richie and then Eddie.

Sometime during the movie, their hands slowly snaked together and even though Bill seemed to not be phased, Mike was sweating. His heart was pounding in his chest and he struggled to focus on the movie. Bill leant his head on Mike's shoulder and Mike's entire face tensed up. He tried his hardest not to cry from happiness. Whenever Bill showed him even the tiniest bit of affection he fell even harder for him. He smiled softly and leant his head on top of Bill's even though he was screaming internally.

Afterwards, neither of them said anything. It was almost as if nothing happened.

* * *

It wasn't unheard of for people to date others who weren't their soulmate, in fact it was quite normal, but when Bill asked Mike if it was okay, he felt as if he'd been punched. They were lounging in Mike's bed while proofreading each other's English assignments when he dropped the bomb on him.

"M-Mikey."

Mike could tell he was nervous.

"Yeah?"  
"I-i-is it okay f-for m-me to date someone. I kn-know we're soulmates, b-but-"  
"Bill, it's fine. We're not that type of soulmates. Well, we haven't been, I don't think."

Bill didn't say anything. He just looked down and fiddled with the top of his sock. Mike always knew how to hide his pain well so Bill hadn't even noticed he was upset, but he definitely was. He wanted to bury his face in his pillow and scream until his throat hurt, but for Bill's sake, he didn't.

"Is their someone you've got your eye on?" He goofily grinned, hiding his pain.  
"Th-this girl i-in my social studies c-class. Her n-name is Audra."  
"Phillips?"  
"Yeah."  
"She's cute. I personally think you should shoot your shot."  
"B-but what if sh-she thinks m-m-my st-stutter is a-a-annoying or wh-what if she d-doesn't want anything t-to do with m-me because of m-my brother?"  
"Then she's not the one. Whoever you end up with should love you for you. Not what they want you to be."  
"Thanks, Mikey."  
"No need to thank me."

Mike gave him a bright smile that Bill didn't even realise was forced. Bill smiled back and hugged Mike. The second the smaller boy couldn't see his face, Mike's face dropped and he closed his eyes as he repressed tears. He was in love with Bill Denbrough, the boy who literally lit up his world and he was scared that he'd never love him back.

* * *

Halloween was nearing faster than any expected. The leaves were quickly turning from green to brown and the weather was getting slightly colder. Mike loved it. He loved being able to wear more and more layers without being judged. He loved jumpers and track pants which he obviously couldn't wear during the hot Derry summers.

Everyone was talking about what costumes they were going to wear to a party or trick or treating, but nothing scared Mike more than having to see Bill with Audra. They'd started dating almost exactly a week after Bill asking if it was okay. Mike still picked Bill up for school, but had to hide his pain every time Bill asked if he could pick up Audra too. Soon, it just became a normal thing.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Audra. She was lovely. Her dark brown wavy hair always hung loosely by her ears and rested on her shoulders. Her beautiful pale skin was dotted with brown freckles which highlighted her features. She had prominent cheekbones and a sharp jawline which were always paired off with a bright, symmetrical smile. Her voice was beautiful and almost angelic. She was extremely nice and patient with Bill. Her and Richie got on well as they had similar senses of humour, but hers was a tad bit more tame than the trashmouths. She was quite short, but the perfect height for him. It wasn't just her height that was perfect for him, everything about her was perfect and it irked Mike deep down to his core.

Mike would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He tried his hardest to get over Bill, he did. He really did, but no matter what, he couldn't get the small boy with a stutter off his mind.

"Earth to Mike," Stanley waved his hand in front of Mike's face.

He was immediately snapped out of his thoughts. He'd been watching Bill from across the cafeteria. The boy was sitting at Audra's table with his arm draped around her shoulders. They all seemed to be interested in whatever Bill was saying. Mike looked down after seeing Stanley's hand.

"What'd I miss?"  
"We were thinking of going to the quarry after school. You down?" Eddie asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Mike, can I talk to you?" Beverly asked.  
"Sure."

Beverly stood up and Mike followed her. She led him around the corner just outside of the cafeteria so they couldn't be seen.

"What's up?"  
"I should be asking you that. Ever since Bill got with Audra you've been acting differently. You love him, don't you?"  
"What? No, we're not like that."  
"He might not be, but I can see right through your facade. You can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone."  
"Fine," he gave up trying to hide, "I love Bill, but he's with Audra and he's never going to love me back. I'm trying to move on, but I just can't."

The words quickly fell from his lips. When the last word rolled off his tongue, he quickly covered his mouth and stepped backwards. His eyes widened as he stared at the redhead, surprised at what he'd just said.

"I've..." he slowly dropped his hands, "I've never said it outloud before."  
"Come here."

Beverly hugged him and the boy rested his head down on her shoulder. Beverly was significantly smaller than him, but still gave him the best hugs. He squeezed her tight and she rubbed his back.

"I just thought we had something special. Maybe it was all in my head," he whispered.  
"What you guys have is special. He will realise soon, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A:N): I'm sorry that is is a bit short, choppy and similar to "why you?" But I had no motivation and I wanted some more fluff before shit got messed up because I can't write fluff for the life of me.**  
**TW: mentions of rape and underage drinking**

* * *

Mike hated jealously. He hated the feeling of wanting something someone else has, but when he saw Bill and Audra he couldn't help, but feel this ugly feeling. Some part of his brain was telling him it wasn't jealously and that there was something up with her. Surely no one could be that perfect? Mike shook it off and ruled it under jealously.

All the losers were sitting in a clubhouse Ben had built a few years prior and of course, Audra was there. She was always there. Stanley and Adrian were in the far corner with Richie and Eddie, sifting through some comics. Ben and Beverly were with Mike trying to play the games on the radio while Bill and Audra were sitting on the swing Mike usually took residence on.

He kept looking over at Bill. He'd always be saying something to Audra or showing her some form of affection which made Mike's blood boil. He found it hard to focus, but had managed to guess a few of the mystery sounds. Mike and Beverly's friendship seemed to have grown since their conversation outside the cafeteria. She came over a lot and helped on the farm. Sometimes they'd chill in the area he'd only ever shown Bill. Beverly would make flower crowns for her and Mike while they talked about movies and music. Ben was completely fine with how close they were. Sometimes he'd go over with them and it would feel exactly the same. He never felt like he was third wheeling and he was grateful to both of them for being able to take his mind off Bill.

The radio took a break from the sounds and began playing 'Livin On A Prayer' by Bon Jovi. Mike and Bill immediately looked at each other and smiled. Bill kissed Audra on the cheek and then stood. Mike quickly hid his look of jealously. Bill ran over and pulled Mike to his feet. He moved back so fast Mike stumbled forwards and had to use Bill to regain his balance.

"Tommy used to work on the docks!" Mike began.  
"Unions been on strike, he's down on his luck!"  
"It's tough, so tough!" They sang together.

Beverly and Ben watched in awe at the two. Both of them had realised the obvious chemistry, but hadn't said anything out of respect for Bill and Audra. They both loved watching them let loose. For as long as they could remember, Bill was always shy and hard to do spontaneous things with, but with Mike they saw a whole different Bill. He was smiling more often, talking louder, stuttering less and doing more things for the hell of doing it.

"Woah! We're halfway there! Woah, living on a prayer! Take my hand!" They laced fingers and held each other's hands up in the air as if they'd won a wrestling match, "we'll make it I swear! Woah, living on a prayer!"

Their hands slipped from each other and they parted. Mike walked to one side of the room and knelt down. The others had no idea what they were doing, but they watched anyway. Mike held his hands up and nodded. Bill ran over and they had perfected the dirty dancing lift. Audra laughed so hard she fell off the swing which made the others laugh. Mike flipped him and caught Bill in his arms. He smiled at him before putting him back down on the floor. They carried on singing the song and danced around the clubhouse. The song came to a close and the pair broke into laughter. Mike watched Bill's auburn hair bounce off his head as he put his hands on his knees and laughed. His hair was so pretty and he longed to be able to run his fingers through it without it being weird. They winked at each other and walked back to where they were sitting.

"Bill's hair is slightly red, isn't it? Red is the most beautiful colour, I love Bev's hair!" Ben smiled at Mike.

Beverly put her hand on Bills knee and rubbed it slightly as she smiled at him.

"It is, but it's not my favourite," Mike answered.  
"What is it?"  
"Green, but not any type of green. Dark green, sorta like the sea."  
"Like Bill's eyes," Beverly asked with a smirk.  
"Yeah...that green."

* * *

Mike's first halloween with colour was nothing like he expected. He thought he was going to spend it with his soulmate going to a haunted house or maybe even trick or treating, but he ended up staying home with Leroy. Bill had invited him out to a party almost everyone at school was going to, but he knew he'd have to deal with Bill and Audra making out all night. His grandfather bought a variety of different chocolate and candies and rented a few horror movies for them to watch. Leroy put Nightmare On Elm's Street into their dvd player and sat back in the couch next to Mike. The boy rested his head on Leroy's shoulder as the movie began playing.

Bill had his hand laced with Audra's as he made his way to Richie's house. Much to Richie's disgust, the trashmouth was the designated driver. The losers barely drank, but when they went to parties, Richie loved to get absolutely pissed, but seems as Beverly was the driver last time, Eddie was too young to drive, Stanley, Ben and Adrian were on their L's, Audra hated the idea of driving, it was his turn.

"Didn't think you guys were going to show," Adrian smiled as the pair walked up.  
"Hello to you too," Audra answered.  
"I-Is everyone else h-here already?"  
"Yep. We were just waiting on you."

* * *

After a while of drinking and dancing, a look Bill didn't recognise washed over Audra's face. He didn't know what it was, but something about it unsettled him.

"Bill," Audra smiled as she took his hand, "come with me."  
"Wh-where are we g-g-going?"

Audra led a clueless Bill upstairs. She bought him into the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Audra turned back to Bill who had just figured out what the look was. Lust.

"Au-Audra, wai-"  
"Shhh," she cut him off.

She walked over to him and pushed him back so he was laying down. Audra crawled on top of him and began kissing his neck.

"Audra, st-st-"  
"Shhh," she cut him off again, "sit back. You'll enjoy it."  
"B-But I d-don't want to do a-anything."

Audra pressed their lips together and moved her hand down to the top of Bill's jeans. Bill tried to push her off, but as she was on top of him, her full weight was holding him down. Audra grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his arms down above Bill's head. Bill had drank more than Audra making it harder to even attempt to fight back.

"Audra-"  
"Shhh. It'll feel good I promise."

* * *

Bill wanted Mike. He wanted to be in his comforting arms and sob, but Mike wasn't there. He'd all been there when Bill had needed him, but this time when he really needed him, he wasn't. The second Audra had finished and had let of him, he'd slipped his clothes back on and ran out the room not caring that she was calling after him. He ran down the stairs and found Richie.

"Ri-Ri-Richie," he struggled to choke out, "t-t-t-t-take me h-h-h-home...please."  
"Okay, is everyone alright?"  
"Yes," he lied as his eyes glistening from teachers, "I w-w-want to go h-home."  
"Let's go."

They sat silently in the car. Richie knew something was wrong. Bill hadn't been this quiet since before he met Mike. He was thinking about what to say, not wanting to over step a boundary, but before he could stop himself a question slipped off his tongue.

"Somethings wrong, what happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"I know you're lying."  
"I s-s-said nothing h-happened."

Bill had ignored whatever he said next. He rested his head back against the head rest and tried to close his eyes, but when he did he saw Audra. He felt her and heard her. He shot his eyes back open and before he could stop it, a sob escaped his lips. He buried his face in his hands and leant down on his knees. When the darkness took over, he saw her again and sat bolt upright causing him to let out a few more sobs. Richie pulled over and went to put an arm around Bill, but when he touched him Bill backed away from his touch and pressed himself against the side of the car.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled.  
"Bill...I'm not going to hurt you."

The terrified look fell from Bills face as he began crying again.

"Can I hug you?" Richie asked.

All Bill did was nod. Richie undid both his and Bill seatbelt then pulled him into an embrace. Bill tensed and hesitated, but eventually melted into his arms. He cried in his shoulder and Richie rubbed his back softly.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"  
"Au-Audra," he cried, "she...she t-t-took ad-ad-ad-ad-ad- fuck!"  
"It's okay," anger filled Richie's veins, but he hid it for Bill's sake, "I won't let her hurt you again. Do you want to go see Mike?"

Bill shook his head. An obvious lie, but he knew of Mike's plans with his grandfather and he didn't want to crash.

"You just want to go home?"

Bill nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

TW: mentions of rape

unedited

* * *

Bill was laying on the couch finishing up a sketch in his book trying to forget about the events of last night when he heard a knock at the door.

"C-coming!"

He rolled off the couch and walked over to the door. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Standing there was Audra with a bright smile.

"Hi," she said sweetly "Wh-what d-d-do you w-w-want?"  
"I want to talk."  
"I d-don't."  
"Please let me in."

Bill paused for a moment before giving in.

"Fine."

Bill stepped aside and let her in. He shut the door and hid his shaking hands in his jumper pockets.

"I'm sorry for the other night."

No you're not, he thought.

"I was drunk and I wasn't thinking ri-"  
"Th-thats no e-e-excuse. I t-t-told you t-to stop," he held back tears as he wasn't used to confrontation, "and y-you d-d-didn't. I h-h-had drank m-m-more than you did and you kn-kn-knew that and y-you used it f-f-for your own ad-advantage."

Bill just kept asking himself what Mike would do in this situation which seemed to help with his confidence knowing Mike would say the same things.

"Bill, I...I'm sorry like I said I was drunk and I-"  
"No, Audra. It's over. We're over," he managed without stuttering, "now get out of my house."

Bill was about to walk over and open the door, but Audra grabbed his wrist and had another look he didn't recognise wash over her, except this time, he figured it out quicker. Anger.

"No one is going to love you like me, Bill."  
"Wh-what?"  
"No one will love you like me."

Audra placed a hand on his cheek and Bill tried to move away from her touch, but she snaked her hand around to the back of his head and gripped his hair.

"Audra, y-you're h-h-hurt-"  
"This is about Mike isn't it?"  
"Wh-what? Mike?"  
She tugged harder on his hair, "he told you to do this."  
"N-no he d-d-didn't!"  
"It's so obvious he's jealous of us, Bill. That scumbag told you to end it with me didn't he? I've seen the way you look at him...no way, you're cheating on me with Mike."  
"Don't talk about Mike like that!" He yelled pushing her off of him.  
"What the fuck, Bill!"  
"What the fuck, me?" No, what the fuck is you taking advantage of me and expecting me to be okay with it! It doesn't matter that we were both drunk, you used me!"

Bill was shocked at himself. He didn't stutter. Not once. Audra seemed shocked too, but she walked forwards again and replaced her hand on his cheek.

"I didn't use you, I love you."  
"No you don't."

Audra slapped him. He staggered backwards and brought his hand up to his cheek.

"Au-Audra..."

Before Audra could answer, Bill's front door opened. Sharon was standing there clutching a brown paper bag filled with groceries. Bill was upset, it was obvious and she noticed straight away, but Audra had a fake sweet smile plastered to her face.

"Is everything okay in here?"  
"Yeah, Audra w-w-was just l-leaving."  
"See you at school on Monday," she kissed his cheek.

Bill forced a smile and a satisfied Audra left with an evil smirk, unseen by both Sharon and Bill.

"You okay, Bill?"  
"'M f-fine," he mumbled as he turned and ran up the stairs.

He wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. All he wanted was to feel Mike's arms wrapped around him, almost as if it was his safe place, the place where he found the most comfort, but he didn't go see him. He didn't want Mike to worry.

* * *

"Morning, Mikey," Bill smiled on Monday as he climbed into the car.  
"Morning, Billy. We picking up Audra?"

Bill tensed at her name, but managed to hide his discomfort. It wasn't quick enough and Mike noticed.

"N-no."  
"Did something happen between you two?"  
"No, w-w-we're fine," he lied, "h-h-her dad has th-the day off and i-i-is bringing her."

Mike knew it was a lie, but he decided not to push.

Bill was thankful Audra was only in his social studies class so he didn't see her in any lessons. At lunch he sat with the losers instead of waiting for Audra to get out of whatever class she had. He was talking to them, smiling, laughing and joking when she came up behind Bill. He immediately sunk back down into himself when he heard her voice.

"Hey," she smiled.

Richie didn't greet her with a joke like he usually did. He just glared at her. Eddie glared too and Bill guessed that Richie had told him. He wasn't upset about it, in fact he was glad Richie had so that more people knew she was bad news. Audra sat next to Bill and he moved away slightly. She laced their hands and rested her head on his shoulder. He tensed completely. Everyone kept talking as if nothing had happened, Audra even joined in the conversation. Every time she moved he flinched as if she was threatening to hit him. Mike immediately picked up on how uncomfortable he was and was trying to come up with an excuse to get Bill away. The boy he loved may be shy, but he'd always been brave. He'd always been able to tell someone when he was feeling discomfort and Mike had started noticing him begging with his eyes. He couldn't bare to watch them any longer.

"Bill, can I talk to you for a second? It's about the farm."  
"S-sure."  
Bill hesitated before kissing Audras forehead then followed Mike the out cafeteria. Once they were out, Mike just kept walking.

"What's up w-with the f-farm?"  
"Nothing. I could just tell you were uncomfortable and wanted to leave."

Bill stopped in the middle of the hallway and wrapped his arms around Mike. Mike smiled softly at him before embracing him back.

"Thank you."  
"I'd do anything for you, Bill and that's a promise."  
"Th-thank you, Mikey. I love you," he said softly.

Mike knew he meant to platonically and it hurt, but he still loved Bill with his whole heart.

"I love you too."

Mike rested his head on on top of Bills and turned his head to face the table to notice Audra staring at the pair. Mike smiled, she scoffed and turned away.

"If anything happened, you can tell me."  
"Nothing h-happened."  
"Promise?"  
Bill hesitated, "p-promise."


	7. Chapter 7

TW: sexual abuse, homophobic slur (s word)  
(A/N): sorry for the short chapter. they will get longer, i promise!

* * *

Mike was laying on his back listening to Bill's soft snores. The small boy was tucked under his arm and their legs were tangled. Bill started staying over more often and hanging out with Audra less. Mike had noticed bruises appearing on his face and wrists, but Bill would always freak out every time he bought them up. Once, Mike accidentally walked in on him in his boxers and noticed bruises on his upper thighs, but they never talked about it. He knew it definitely had nothing to do with his parents, because they simply weren't like that. He guessed it had to do with Audra, but as much as he wanted to protect Bill and help him, he couldn't if Bill didn't let him.

Mike softly traced his finger nails along Bill's back, along his shoulders and then back down his spine. Bill loved it. When he'd wake up, he'd pretend to still be asleep so Mike would keep doing it. He'd pushed aside what Audra had said about Mike being jealous and decided that she had just made it up because Mike was happy for him, right?

When Mike couldn't keep his eyes open for any longer, he slowly closed then and let Bill's soft snores lull him to sleep.

* * *

_"Audra," Bill cried out, "st-stop."_  
_"Be quiet and lay still. I know you'll like it."_  
_"I don't, p-p-please get o-off me."_

_Bill attempted to push Audra off of him, but she had the advantage. His arms were pinned down above his head and she was straddling him. She was pressing violent kisses to his neck and jawline._

_"Get off!" Tears were now stinging his eyes._

_Audra grunted, took one hand away from his wrists and slapped him._

_"Lay fucking still!"_  
_"Au-Audra, please, stop."_

_Tears rolled down his temples and into his hair. She didn't listen, instead she wrapped her fingers around his neck and help him down with all her might. He couldn't talk or push away. He was helpless. Audra undid his jeans and Bill kicked, trying to get her off._

_"Are we going to have to do this the hard way?"_

_Bill pushed again. She grunted and climbed off him and Bill began to do his jeans back up. He was about to leave when she walked back over with a few bandanas._

_"Wh-why do you h-have them?"_

_She pushed him back on the bed and wrapped one around his eyes. He tried to push her away, but was unsuccessful. She tied it tight around his head. Before he could to to rip it off she pushed him back and tied them around his wrists and then tied them to the headboard. He did the same to his ankles and then he felt her hand trailing down his chest._

_"No one likes a sissy, Bill. Just relax."_

Bill's eyes shot open and he pushed himself out of Mike's embrace. He breathed heavily and wiped tears that had formed while he was asleep.

"Hey," Mike soothed, trying time hide his shock from his sudden movements, you okay?"

He touched Bill's shoulder and Bill pushed his hand off.

"Don't fucking touch me!"  
"Bill, it's just me."  
"I said stop!  
"I won't touch you if you don't want me to."

Bill looked around the room and realised the furniture was different to his own.

_She's not here, it's not her room, it's not yours,_ _it's Mike's _he thought, _you're okay._

He quickly turned to see Mike sitting there with a sympathetic look. Mike smiled at him. Bill threw himself into Mike's arms and sobbed. He couldn't be anymore confused, but he still held him back. Bill gripped the back of his shirt and help him tight.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he choked out.  
"It's okay. You don't have to apologise. It was just a dream. You're okay now, I've got you."

Bill wished it was just a dream, but he knew he couldn't change the past. He slowly melted into his embrace, unlike he was able to do with Audra's. Mike softly ran his fingers through the back of Bill's hair. His touch was completely different to Audra's. Instead of it being rough and needing, it was soft, safe and caring.

"We can skip school today if you want. Would you like that?"

The last few words Mike uttered made Bill sob even harder. Mike was giving him a _choice._ He was asking him if _he wanted_ to skip, not forcing him. He nodded slowly and Mike hugged him a bit tighter.

"Okay, we'll do what you want."  
"Th-th-thank you," he cried out, "thank you s-s-s-s-so much."  
"Don't have to thank me. I'm here for you always."

Bill spent the majority of the day with Mike in the flower fields talking about their favourite colours and Mike taught him how to make flower crowns the way Beverly had taught him. Mike placed a crown made from pink and yellow flowers on Bill's head and he had to hold back tears to stop himself from crying. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Bill noticed Mike stared for a little longer than normal and felt a blush creep up on him. He broke the eye contact by placing the crown he'd made from white and purple flowers on Mike's head.

"You look pretty," Mike blurted out, "w-with the flower crown on."  
"Thank you," Bill smiled, "so d-d-do you."  
"What's your favourite colour?"  
"Light brown, like th-the colour of y..." Bill looked off to the side for a second, "the c-colour of d-deer fur. I d-don't really kn-know how to e-explain it. How about y-you?"  
"Green, but a dark green. Like y...like the ocean."

The boys talked about nothing for hours. They joked, laughed and bantered. Bill missed this feeling. He missed feeling loved and cherished. Every moment he spent with Mike was almost euphoric. He had somehow brought back the simple feeling of genuine happiness that he'd been so deprived of since Halloween. The pair laid in the flower fields laughing so hard they were crying. Bill looked over at Mike. His eyes were closed and he was clutching his stomach. Bill's laugher slowly faded as he admired the boy. He was beautiful. Stunning. And in that moment was when it hit Bill.

_They weren't platonic soulmates and they never had been._


	8. Chapter 8

TW: trauma from sexual assault, abusive relationships, eating disorder, body issues, self hate, sexual abuse, assault and ptsd.  
(A/N): I am not calling Bill weak, it's written from his pov so it's how he feels about himself.

* * *

Every day since Halloween had been a nightmare. When he was with Mike, it was bearable, but every time he looked in the mirror all he saw was a broken teenage boy. He couldn't get changed without feeling Audra's hands running up his chest or her fingers hooking themselves on his jeans and boxers. He'd have a panic attack and cry for hours on end. Zack and Sharon has been obvious to everything. They asked about his bruises once and he just told them that he fell off his bike.

Since that day in the flower fields with Mike, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He didn't know if it was just the fact that Mike was nice to him and genuinely cared which was making him read into the whole situation way too much and that Audra was completely different, but some part of Bill loved Mike. Maybe all of him. He wasn't sure yet.

Bill couldn't even function normally anymore. He couldn't eat or drink without feeling sick and wanting to throw it all up. His body didn't feel like his. Audra had left marks all over him which made him feel like she'd claimed him. He felt like Audra owned him. Every time he tried to break up with her, she forced him down on the bed or hit him which scared him and made him not want to leave in fear of what she'd do. Showing her affection in public had become mentally, physically and emotionally draining. It took everything in him to flinch when she touched him and to do something as simple as kiss her on the cheek. Bill didn't tell Mike either. He was scared what would happen if Audra found out he'd said anything. The only people who sort of knew were Richie and Eddie. They'd tried convincing Bill to leave her, but they only knew about the party.

Sometimes it would take Bill fifteen minutes to do something as simple as take his t shirt off. All he felt was Audra, even though he knew it was his own hands. He felt her acrylic nails tracing up his sides and then digging in his back as she pleased herself while Bill writhed and cried.

Bill looked at himself in the mirror.

"Y-you're okay," he told himself, "you're o-okay."

He took a deep breath and lifted his shirt up to reveal his stomach only to see how skinny he was getting. His ribs were now visible and he was paler than usual. A few love bites were spread across his chest and stomach. He put hand on his chest and traced his ribs. He closed his eyes for a second and felt is hands turn into Audra's. He felt her legs on his hips and her hands squeezing his wrists. His eyes shot open. He dropped his shirt and felt warm tears roll down his cheeks. Before he knew it he was sobbing. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He darkness was quickly turned into Halloween night. Bill ripped his hands away from his face and sobbed even harder. He was falling apart He was weak. Broken. He had no fight left in him. He just wanted to curl up and cry until he passed out never to wake again. He wanted the pain and the feeling of Audra on him to stop, but he didn't know how to make it go away.

He focused his thoughts on the feeling he had in the clubhouse the day before Halloween. More importantly, the feeling he had when he was messing around with Mike. Bill was content, free...happy. The thought of Mike managed to calm him down enough for him to be able to collect himself. He imagined his hands, that felt like Audra's, to be Mike's and for some reason he didn't understand, he was able to finish getting changed and ready for school.

* * *

Bill sat at his window waiting to see Mike's car. He had his headphones on blasting 'Livin On A Prayer.' The song gave him a sense of comfort. Every time he heard it he imagined Mike sitting there with him keeping him safe. Of course, he wasn't, but a false sense of comfort was all that he could give himself. Mike's car pulled up in front of his house and Bill ran out his bedroom door. He stopped in front of the bathroom mirror to make sure his eyes weren't still bloodshot, then he ran downstairs, said goodbye to his dad and left out the front door. He pulled his headphones off and let them hang around his neck. He opened the passenger door, throw his bag down in front of the seat and sat down.

"Morning, Billy," Mike smiled.  
Bill shut the door and smiled back at Mike, "Morning, Mikey."  
"We picking up Audra?"

Bill tensed at the mention of her name, but shook his head.

"Okay. You can choose the music."

Mike could tell something was off with Bill, but he knew that if he wanted to talk about it, he would.

"D-do you w-want to come a-after school?" Bill asked.  
"Sure. You wanna do homework or?"  
"Um, n-no. I j-just don't want t-to be alone."  
"Okay. I'll have to go home and do some things at the farm first, but then I'll be over."

* * *

Mike had gone over to Bill's house like they had planned. Sharon came to the door and let him in. She told him Bill was upstairs so that's where he headed. As he walked up he heard Bill crying. He moved a bit faster and he began hearing her voice. Audra's voice. He looked through the crack where his door was opened slightly. That's when he saw it. Bill trying to push her off him while she was lifting his shirt and holding him down by the neck.

"I d-d-don't wanna do th-this again," he cried, "p-please."  
"Shut the fuck up!"

She pushed his shirt up and pulled it off over his head. She pulled off her own shirt, but then immediately pressed her hands down on his chest to stop him from getting up. Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing. What he was seeing. He had never hated someone more in his entire life.

"Take my bra off."  
"I-I don't w-w-w-want to."  
"Bill-"  
"He said he didn't want to." Mike interjected, his blood was boiling, "more than once. Get off him."  
"What the fuck is he doing here?" She spat, "you're still hanging out with him?"

Bill tried to shove her away, but she pinned down his wrists with one hand and choked him with with her other one.

"You're going to show him how much you love me."  
"N-no," he managed.

Mike had no idea what to do. He didn't know if he should pull her off or if he should go get Sharon, he just stood there.

"Mike," Bill sobbed through the choke, "please, help me."

Bill pushed and fought back as much as he could, but Audra held him down and pressed a kiss to his lips that Mike knew was unwanted. He walked over and pulled her off.

"What the fuck, Mike! Why'd you put your hands on me!"  
"Why'd you put your hands on Bill?"  
"Because he's my boyfriend!"  
"He told you to stop," Mike picked her shirt up off the bed and shoved it into her stomach, "get out."  
"You can't...you can't tell me to leave, this isn't your hou-"  
"Get out."

She muttered something under her breath, slipped her shirt on and walked back over to Bill.

"I'll see you tomorrow-"  
"No you won't," Mike interrupted again, "get out."

She rolled her eyes, shoved Mike and left. Bill was sitting in the edge of his bed shaking profusely while trying to put his shirt back on and zip up his jeans.

"Hey," Mike said as he walked over and softly grabbed Bill's shaky hands.

He dropped his shirt and Mike pulled him to his feet. He softly traced his thumb along the bruising on Bill's collarbone. He flinched, but eased into his touch.

"That's what the bruises are from."

Bill nodded. It's all he could bring himself to do. He was ashamed. Ashamed that he had let it go on for so long without saying anything. He was scared that his friends would think of him as weak or that Audra would go jail. Of course, he didn't want her to hurt anyone else, but he also didn't want her future ruined, he was too kind for his own good. A few tears rolled down his cheeks and Mike hesitated before wiping them.

"I-it's okay. You c-can touch me."

Mike softly placed his hands on either side of Bill's face and wiped his tears. Bill smiled at him softly. He smiled back at him and slowly rubbed his thumb along the small space in front of his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was soft and concerned.

He didn't have the harsh tone Audra would always have when the two where alone. He could tell that Mike was genuinely concerned and worried for him. A cry of relief fell from his lips before he held the rest in and began trying to explain.

"I d-don't know...I g-g-guess I didn't want y-you to th-think I was w-weak."  
"You're not weak, Bill. Not now, not ever. I just gotta know...how many times did...she hurt you?"  
"Th-the first time was H-Halloween," Bill admitted, "I was drunk and I c-couldn't stop h-her. Sh-she didn't listen wh-when I said no and it's h-happened at least once a w-week since th-then..."

Sobs fell from his lips and Mike pulled him into a hug. Bill slowly wrapped his arms around Mike's waist, but once his arms were there, he was clutching his shirt not wanting to ever let go. Mike make soft circles with his finger nails on one of Bill's shoulder blades, but as the circles got bigger he began to feel cuts along his back...then he remembered that Audra wore acrylic nails.

"Bill...it's over now. You're safe. I won't let her near you again."  
"C-c-can I kiss you?" Bill asked, pulling away from the embrace, "I n-need to know if wh-what I feel for you is r-real."  
"As much as I want that," Mike admitted, "not now. You're not in the right headspace and I want you to make yourself feel comfortable in your own skin again, because I can tell that you haven't been, before we get in to anything. You're my soulmate so you can take as much time as you need and I'll still be here just as long as you don't push me away. I'm here for you and I always will be."

Bill nodded slowly.

"Okay."  
"Do you want me to stay here tonight?"  
"Please, c-can you?"  
"Of course."

Mike pulled Bill's head close to his and pressed their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and listened to his breaths beginning to even out. When he had calmed down, Mike pulled his head away and kissed Bill's temple.

"I'm going to go call my granddad and tell him I'm staying over. I recommend you get changed because you can't sleep in jeans. That is ungodly."  
"Okay," Bill smiled.

Mike let his hands slip from Bill's jawline and he headed downstairs. Bill placed his finger tips where Mike's hands just were and he smiled softly. He had no idea what was going to happen with Audra, but it was okay because Mike was there to help him get through it.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill sat in social studies. He felt Audra's eyes on him, piercing his skin as if they were knives. He anxiously tapped his pencil against his book and kept his focus on the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. The second it hit 11:00am, the bell went. He immediately picked up his books and sped out the door completely ignoring the teachers protests. He ran to his locker and by the time he got there, students started spilling out of the classes. He was thankful no one was out to see him running. Bill quickly attempted his combination, but messed it up and cursed under his breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and backed up into the cool metal.

"Hey Bill," Audra smiled, "my parents wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."  
"N-n-no thanks, Audra. S-sorry, I h-h-have to help m-m-mom clean the h-house," he lied.  
"Is something wrong?"

Bill closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again to see an angry Audra glaring at him.

"I c-c-can't do th-th-this anymore. I'm s-sorry."  
"Do what?"  
"This. I d-don't want t-to be with y-y-you anymore. I'm b-b-breaking up w-with you."  
"You can't break up with me," she placed her hand on his cheek, "no one else will want you."  
"M-m-my d-d-decision is f-f-final."  
"Why are you stuttering so much, Billy? Are you not sure about breaking up with me?"

The nickname sounded like venom on her lips. It made him physically cringe hearing it from her instead of Mike.

"B-b-because I-I'm fucking t-t-terrified of y-you."

Bill pushed her off and turned back to his locker. Audra wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. He tried to shrug her off, but it was no use. She wouldn't budge. He fumbled with his locker again, but managed to open it. He shoved his books in there and took out what else he needed for the next lesson. He pulled his bag out too and buried his books in the fabric. Audra's kisses on his neck became more harsh and she was almost nibbling on his neck. He shut his locker and tried to push her off again, but was unsuccessful. Her hands trailed down to his waistband and she toyed with the button of his jeans.

"Billiam!" Richie called from across the hall.

Bill had never been so relieved to hear his voice. Bill batted Audra's hands away and turned causing her to lose her grip on him and let go.

"It's over, Audra."

Richie made it all the way over and began talking to Bill completely ignoring Audra behind him. The two boys were about to walk to the cafeteria when Audra stood between them. She grabbed Bill's collar and pulled him down so her lips were at his ear.

"You're going to regret that, Denbrough," she whispered.

Audra pushed him backwards and walked away. Bill ears rang as he watched her disappear into the crowd of teenagers. He heard Richie calling his name, but he didn't pay any attention until he felt Richie's hand on his shoulder. Bill flinched and pushed his hand off.

"Easy, it's just me," Richie put his hands up in surrender, "what'd she say?"  
"N-nothing."  
"Cmon, the others are waiting."  
"Yeah, y-yeah, okay."

Bill felt the halls closing in on him as he made his way to the cafeteria. He felt his throat closing up and it became harder and harder for him to breathe. Richie didn't lead him tot he cafeteria. The pair headed outside to the basketball courts and Bill didn't even realise until he was no longer in the halls and he could breathe properly again.

"Wh-why are we h-here?"  
"We decided to sit outside."  
"Oh. Okay."

Mike waved at them and they walked over to the table. Bill felt a smile creep up on him as he looked at Mike. His heart tightened in his chest and his stomach filled with butterflies. Bill sat down next to Mike and felt him lace their hands under the table. Bill smiled at him and joined in the conversation.

"About time you guys showed up, what took you so long?" Adrian asked.  
"I b-broke up with Audra."  
"Oh," Stanley said with a slight pout, "did something happen?"  
"No," Bill lied, "it j-just wasn't w-working because we were s-so different. Anyway, what were y-y-you guys talking about?"  
"We were thinking of going to the quarry after school, you guys down?" Beverly answered. "Count me in, Ringwald."  
"Bill?"  
"Yeah, I'm d-down."

* * *

Bill held his breath as he slowly stripped himself of his shirt. He tried his hardest to keep it together in front of his friends. The second his shirt was off he remembered, the scratches on his back, the hickeys, the bruises on his wrists, neck and thighs. He prayed that they wouldn't mention it. Bill hooked his fingers on the top of his shorts and hesitated before pulling them down leaving him in just his boxers. He noticed everyone except Mike glance at the marks on his skin. Mike walked over and stood in front of him hiding Bill from the rest of the losers.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked quietly.  
"No, but I-I'll be underwater. Th-they won't see o-once I jump in."

Mike stepped away from Bill and the late noticed that Richie was as white as a ghost. It finally clicked why Bill was also so nervous. Halloween was a month ago. He wouldn't still have marks. Eddie gave Richie a worried look when he realised he hadn't said anything about Bill 'getting some.' Eddie forced him to turn around.

Mike nodded at Bill and they walked over to the edge. No one said anything about Bill's marks. They all jumped. First Beverly, then Richie, Adrian, Stanley, Eddie and Ben, which left just left Mike and Bill at the quarry edge.

Mike looked down at the murky water. Bill was always scared of jumping. He'd done it a thousand times, but his fear of heights always stopped him from jumping by himself. Stanley used to jump with him, but now Mike was there, he did it instead. He held Bill's hand and rubbed his thumb softly against it to try an ease his stress. Bill smiled sweetly at him.

"You ready?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"On the count of three, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"One, two, three!"

On the three, the pair ran forwards and jumped off the cliff. Bill had a death grip on Mike's hand, but Mike didn't mind. The boy closed his eyes and felt himself become submerged in the cool water. He felt free. He always did. Those first few seconds after he hit the water were peaceful. It was calming, relaxing. Mike loved it. He felt Bill's hand slip from his own as the boy swam up to get some air, but Mike stayed down a little longer. He opened his eyes and looked at the sun shining through. He smiled to himself before joining Bill at the surface.

After following Richie and Beverly out to a part of the quarry where they could touch the ground, they began to have water fights and play chicken. Bill had attempted to dunk Mike, but because he was extremely light he had just ended up on Mike's back. Mike grinned back at him before jumping up and letting go of Bill, ultimately dunking him. Mike threw his head back in laughed and Bill came back up above the water.

"You gotta be able to reap what you sow, Billy."  
"Y-you're an idiot."

Mike and Bill laughed softly for a few moments before they slowly moved towards each other. Bill softly placed his hand on Mike's cheek and he smiled down at him. Mike grabbed Bill's spare hand and kissed the back of it. Bill blushed. The pair slowly leaned in towards each other. Their noses brushed against one another's and their eyes fluttered shut. Their lips were so close. Bill's heart was pounding out of his chest. Mike lightly held the bottom and Bill's chin and was about to connect their lips, but Beverly pushed Richie off Ben's shoulders and the splash he made interrupted their moment causing them to jump away from each other, startled.

As they carried on messing around with the others, Mike's touch consumed his every thought. It was nothing like he'd felt with Audra. Something as simple as Mike grabbing his hand sent shivers down his spine and made a blush creep up on his cheeks. Every time he touched Bill, it was as if he was the most precious thing in the world. He'd only ever pressed his hands against his skin softly and never demanded more. He let Bill make all the moves. He let Bill be in charge, which he wasn't used to, but was thankful for. His mind wandered to the conversation the day earlier in his bedroom.

_"C-c-can I kiss you?" Bill asked, pulling away from the embrace, "I n-need to know if wh-what I feel for you is r-real."_  
_"As much as I want that," Mike admitted, "not now. You're not in the right headspace and I want you to make yourself feel comfortable in your own skin again, because I can tell that you haven't been, before we get in to anything. You're my soulmate so you can take as much time as you need and I'll still be here just as long as you don't push me away. I'm here for you and I always will be."_

**_As much as I want that._**

**_I want that._**

**_I'm here for you and I always will be._**

**_Don't push me away._**

**_Take as much time as you need._**

**_I want you to feel comfortable in your own skin again, because I can tell you haven't been._**

**_I can tell._**

Mike loved him and Bill had no idea how he'd been so blind.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N): y'all are gonna hate me, i'm sorry in advance. also, i couldn't find mike's mothers name anywhere so i made it up...  
TW: mentions of sexual assault, abusive relationships and death.  
Also a bit of a filler.  
Unedited.

* * *

Mike was about to leave school, but as he opened his locker, a note fell out.

_Meet me under the bleachers._  
_-Bill x_

He would've thrown it away, but he recognised Bill's messy scribble which confirmed it was in fact him. Mike finished shoving all the books he needed for homework in his bag and then headed towards the football pitch.

He made it under the bleachers and Bill was standing there nervously toying with the bottom of his shirt.

"Hey, Billy."  
"Mike."  
"Is everything okay?"

_Don't push me away._

"I need time," Bill looked down at his feet, "as m-m-much as I appreciate y-you caring f-for me, I n-n-need to get th-th-through this on m-my own."  
"What?"  
"I l-love you helping me, I d-do, but I've b-been thinking and I n-need to do th-this by myself."

_Take as much time as you need._

"I'm s-s-sorry, Mikey."  
"It's okay," Mike hid his pain, like always, for Bill.  
"I won't b-be at school that m-much because I t-t-told my parents about wh-what h-h-happened and I'm g-going to s-start seeing a th-th-therapist."

_I'm here for you and I always will be._

"I have no idea what you're going through. If you need time apart it's perfectly fine. Just, don't cut me off completely, alright?"  
"Okay."  
"If you need anything or you want someone to talk to, I'll always be there and that's a promise."

_I want you to feel comfortable in your own skin._

"If this is what you think is best for you to...heal, then I can accept it. That's not saying that I won't miss you though."

Bill stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Mike's waist. Mike held back years and slowly hugged the small boy back.

"Th-thank you, Mikey.

* * *

Leroy was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper when Mike finally made it home from school.

"Hey, Mike. How was school?" He asked.

Mike didn't answer. He slowly placed his bag down by the door and when he looked back up at Leroy, his eyes were filled with tears. He slowly walked over and curled up next to him. The second Leroy put his arms around him, a sob fell from Mike's lips. He buried his face in his grandfathers shirt and just sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Leroy soothed as he rubbed Mike's back.

Mike didn't answer once again. Instead he gripped Leroy tighter and sobbed louder.

"Did you and Bill have a fight?"  
"No...he was in a bad relationship with a g-girl at our school and he needed time to get better and I said it was okay, but it isn't and I already miss him."  
"You love him, don't you?"

Mike slowly nodded.

"Were mom and dad soulmates?" Mike asked quietly.  
"Yeah," Leroy answered, "I remember your father coming to mine after work one day. He was so happy. Will was telling me all about Rhea. He just wouldn't stop rambling about how beautiful she was and how beautiful her blue eyes were. You see, even though she had dark skin, she had stunning blue eyes which made your father crazy. Neither of us had ever seen anything like it. I thought I'd never seen anyone that in love again, yet here you are."  
"How did they die? You never told me."  
"That's a story for another time," Leroy didn't want to bring up the painful memory, not now.

Mike didn't push. He just hugged Leroy and let him comfort him.

* * *

It was Christmas eve, Bill's favourite holiday, and Mike still hadn't heard anything from his soulmate. He hadn't seen him in school, in class, hanging with the losers or even in his favourite bookstore. It was almost as if he'd vanished off the face of the earth. None of the losers had seen him either.

Mike spent many nights laying on the couch in his grandfathers arms. He didn't even have to say anything for Leroy to understand. He recognised the sadness as he felt it when him and his late wife would argue. Leroy had noticed Bill hadn't been coming around and Mike would spend more time out in the flower field than usual, even if it was covered in snow.

The last few day's before Christmas break had been long. Mike hated Monday's. Not because it was Monday, but because Bill wouldn't be in his history class, leaving him there to stare at the empty void he left in the class. The day stretched on forever. The losers had tried to make it more bearable, but he missed Bill. He wanted to go over and see him, but he promised Bill that he'd let him make the first move. He prayed Bill hadn't forgotten him.

Mike had gone to Bill's favourite bookstore and purchased the book he knew the boy had been looking at. Of course he had no idea if he actually bought it, but Mike was hoping he hadn't. After buying it, he took it home and wrote a small note on the inside.

_I miss you so much, Billy. I hope you're doing okay. Merry Christmas -Mikey x_

Mike then wrapped it in blue wrapping paper covered with snowmen, scrawled Bill's name on the top and left it in his letter box. He smiled for a second before turning away and getting back in his car.

Little did Mike know, Bill was watching him from his window. He'd been holding a polaroid picture of him and Mike for the last month. He missed Mike too, but his decision was the best for him. He'd been eating more and started working out. He enrolled in self defence classes and slowly started to feel comfortable to be him again.

All the marks Audra left had faded and his body once again felt like his. He still had nightmares about her and the things she'd do, but they were becoming less and less frequent. He decided it was time to stop being a victim and to become a survivor, a warrior. Bill's parents were extremely supportive and didn't push Bill when he said he didn't want to press charges. He wasn't prepared to go through a long trial that he'd probably lose, because of the stigma surrounding sexual assault and men being victims. He was proud of who he'd become, he just wished he was ready to talk to Mike again.

Bill had also bought Mike a Christmas present. It sat on top of his desk, staring at him. He'd made Mike a mixtape of their favourite songs. It consisted of _Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi, You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi, Take On Me by A-ha, Beat It by Michael Jackson, Into The Groove by Madonna, Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears For Fears, Don't Stop Believin' by Journey and Modern Love by David Bowie._ They used to sing to these songs whenever they came on the radio. He'd scrawled _Ours_ on the top of the tape and wrapped it in green Christmas tree paper with _Mikey _written on it.

He planned to slip it in his letter box later that night when he knew Mike would be asleep. Bill knew he was dancing around his relationship with Mike and although he felt bad, Mike had promised he'd wait for him no matter what. He was too good to him.

Bill hadn't expected himself to fall deeply in love with the soulmate he'd promised himself he'd only ever feel platonic feelings for, but being away for so long made him realise how much he actually loved him. Maybe he'd go back to school after Christmas break. He hadn't heard much from Audra, in fact, he hadn't heard anything from her.

Maybe it was time for him to be himself in public again. Maybe it was time for him to be himself with Mike again.


	11. Chapter 11

On Christmas, Mike went out to check the mail like he did every morning to find a small present wrapped in green Christmas tree paper. He immediately recognised the handwriting. His heart tightened in his chest and tears began to sting his eyes. He bit his lip and shoved it in his jumper pocket. Mike picked up the rest of the letters and headed inside.

"Here," he said plainly as he placed them on the table and ran off to his room.

Leroy didn't question it. He knew Mike would be back out soon as he never skipped his farm work, but the main reason for this was, as sad as it is, it distracted him from Bill.

Mike sat on his bed and slowly unwrapped the small present, making sure not to rip the wrapping paper. He pulled the sheet off and placed it on the bed next to him. He looked back over at his hands and held the cassette tight. He softly ran his thumb along Bill's handwriting and smiled softly to himself. He missed the feeling of Bill holding his waist as Mike embraced him. He missed singing loudly and terribly to many Bon Jovi songs. He missed spending weekends trying to perfect things like the lift from Dirty Dancing or silly couple yoga positions from Sharon Denbrough's magazines. He missed Bill and this was the closest he'd gotten in a month to feeling Bill's touch.

After admiring the small tape and Bill's handwriting, he leant over, grabbed the walkman off his night stand and placed the headphones over his ears. He pushed the cassette inside the walkman and pressed play.

* * *

Christmas morning, Bill ran down his stairs and straight towards the front door. He ignored his parents calls and sprinted out the door. He opened his mailbox and pulled out the small blue gift. He moved back inside and headed back upstairs. He sat on his bed and unwrapped the present he had watched Mike leave for him the day before. When he pulled the paper off and realised what it was, a small smile crept up on him. Bill had been raving about Insomnia by Stephen King for weeks and Mike had obviously remembered.

Bill opened the cover to see the small note written by Mike.

_I miss you so much, Billy. I hope you're doing okay. Merry Christmas -Mikey x_

He admired the note for a few moments before closing the book and bringing it to his chest. He laid back, still clutching the book close to him and closed his eyes.

"I miss you too, Mikey," he whispered softly to himself.

* * *

Many days went by and soon those days turned to weeks and those weeks turned into months. Two months, to be exact and Christmas break was over. Mike was lonely, or at least, he felt lonely. He still had the others, but every time he saw the colour green it reminded him of Bill. It reminded him of that day in the quarry when he was looking into his eyes and they were that close to their first kiss. He hadn't seen Bill or heard from him since Christmas at all and none of the others knew where he was. Mike was scared he dropped out or moved away without telling anyone. He missed his best friend, almost lover, his _soulmate_.

Mike was sitting in history on Monday morning staring at his unassigned assigned seat while wallowing in Bill's absence when the classroom door opened. Mike looked up to see who it was. When he realised, he gripped his pencil so tight he almost snapped it. The familiar auburn haired boy was slowly making his way over to the seat that'd been left empty for months. He looked different. He'd grown and no longer had the shy slouch he would always sport. Mike could tell that'd he'd been eating better and working out. He could see the muscles in his arms as he tightened his grip on his textbooks. Mike offered a warm smile and Bill couldn't help, but smile back.

"Hey, Mikey," Bill grinned.

Mikey. _Mikey_. It had been so long since he'd heard anyone utter that nickname. His heart tightened and butterflies flooded his stomach. He felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.

"Hey, Billy...I missed you."  
"I missed you too."

Mike immediately noticed that his stutter was gone. It disappointed him a bit as it was one of the first things that made him fall for the boy, but it didn't really affect much. They both gave each other a soft smile before the teacher began talking.

The bell rang and the two boys walked out of the class together. Mike was about to head to the cafeteria, but Bill grabbed his hand. He began leading him away and towards the back of the school. The two boys held hands as they walked outside and around the building where they couldn't be seen. The whole walk there, Bill listening to Mike tell him how things had changed within the losers. He told him how Ben lost weight, Richie grew taller, Eddie started running track, Beverly quit smoking, Aidan got a job and Stanley got a pet bird. When they made it around the corner, they let go of each other's hands.

"I wanted to explain, to why I went MIA for months."

Mike bit his bottom lip and nodded softly. He didn't want to say anything because he was scared of what he'd blurt out.

"As you know, I went to therapy. I then went to a dietician and I started eating better. I worked out, took some self defence classes and I felt like myself again. Of course I did get gradually better, but there were some setbacks. I couldn't get changed for weeks because my own hands would feel like Audra's. I wanted you to be there, but I knew I was healing faster on my own without any of my feelings being confused or anything like that. I don't know, just cutting myself off from everyone just...helped, I guess. You're not mad at me...are you?"  
"No, of course not. You did what you needed to make yourself feel like you again. I'm just happy that you're okay."

Bill grabbed Mike's hands and softly squeezed them.

"You're not happy. I can tell that there's something bothering you."

Mike looked down at their hands and squeezed Bill's hands back. He made eye contact with him for a second and smiled.

"I'm okay now."  
"You don't have to lie to me, Mikey."  
"I...I wanted to wait to talk to you about this because I have been so confused for ages, but I can't stop thinking about the last time we went to the quarry," Mike took a deep breath before continuing, "we almost...kissed. I love you, Bill and not in the way you think I do. I am _in love_ with you. Basically since we met I have been in love with you and I have no idea if you feel the same. What would've happened if we were never interrupted?"

Bill had never seen Mike like this. He'd always held up his walls and done his best to hide his feelings from his friends. He'd never shown any sign of weakness or vulnerability, but here he was, spilling his heart out to him. He had never admitted it to anyone before, but Bill had in fact fell deeply in love with the soulmate he'd promised himself he'd only ever feel platonic feelings for.

Bill placed his hand on Mike's cheek and stood on his toes. He pressed his forehead against Mike's and their noses brushed against each other's.

"This," Bill whispered.

He lifted Mike's chin with his other hand and connected their lips. Their eyes fluttered shut as Mike immediately kissed back and placed his hands on Bill's waist. Bill moved his hand from under Mike's chin to his cheek so he was cupping his face with both hands. It was slow and soft, but filled with passion and desire. They'd both waited so long for this moment and they weren't going to let it go to waste. It felt like a flame had engulfed them as both of their hearts tightened in their chest. Bill's hands snaked around to the back of Mike's head and buried themselves in his hair. Mike's arms wrapped around Bill's torso and pulled him close to his chest. Mike leant down over him so Bill's feet were flat on the floor. After a few more moments they pulled away for air.

"Bill," Mike breathed out softly with a smile.

Bill bit his bottom lip and smiled back.

"I love you too."

Mike leant forwards and joined their lips again.


	12. Chapter 12

TW: talking about rape, eating disorders, body issues and self hate unedited

* * *

Bill and Mike headed towards the cafeteria with their hands laced. They laughed and joked as they wandered through the halls. When they made it to the cafeteria, Eddie was the first to spot them. He pushed himself out of Richie's embrace and sprinted over. He threw himself into Bill's arms and hugged him tight. Bill took his hand away from Mike's and embraced him back.

"Hey, Eddie," Bill smiled.  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too."

Eddie pulled back and looked up at Bill, tears filling his eyes.

"You're okay."  
"Yeah...I'm okay."

Stanley was the next one there. After Eddie stepped away from Bill, he gave him a softer hug which Bill quickly reciprocated.

"I missed you so much," Stanley told him, "I was so scared you died or something."  
"Alive and well, Stan the Man," Bill replied.

Beverly was next. When Stanley stepped away, she immediately squeezed him tight and pressed her head against his chest.

"I missed you."  
"I missed you too, Bev."  
"No stutter," she grinned, "what the fuck."

Bill let out a soft chuckle as she pulled away and winked.

"Billiam!" Richie almost yelled, "I missed you!"

Richie threw himself into Bill's arms and Bill laughed as he staggered backwards for a few moments. He regained his balance and embraced Richie back.

"I missed you too."  
"Woah woah woah," Richie pulled back and held out an invisible microphone, "here's just in ladies and gentlemen, Stuttering Bill is no longer Stuttering Bill!"  
"I did not miss that."  
"Of course you did."

Ben was the last over there. When he made it, he held back tears as he hugged Bill tight.

"I missed you too Ben," Bill said when he noticed Ben trying to form a sentence.

Ben hugged him tighter and closed his eyes. The bell went and Ben slowly pulled away from Bill's embrace. They all went to their seperate classes after promising Bill they'd meet him in the clubhouse after school.

* * *

Mike waited by Bill's locker. He arrived smiling like a school girl. Mike walked up to him, hugged him, picked him up and down him around. Bill laughed and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek as Mike our him down.

"Someone's happy to see me," Bill grinned.  
"No shit sherlock, I haven't been seeing you for about three months."  
"Once I put my shit back in my locker, we're going to the clubhouse then maybe we could hangout?"  
"Of course."

Bill walked over to his locker and did exactly what he said he was going to do. He put some stuff from his bag in his locker, shut it and zipped his bag back up. He hung it over one shoulder, held the strap and laced his other hand with Mikes. The two boys walked out of school and got in Mike's car.

"How did you get to school this morning?"  
"My mom dropped me off," he answered, "she had a day off."

Mike nodded and put the car key in the ignition. The engine started and the tape Bill had made Mike immediately started playing as it had been left in the cars tape player. Bill smiled at Mike, leant over and turned the music up.

* * *

"I wanted to tell you all what happened and why I disappeared off the face of the earth."

Al the losers were sitting in the clubhouse gathered around Bill as if he was a kindergarten teacher and they were his students. He was nervously tapping his nail against the wood underneath him. Mike sat next to him and had his fingers laced with Bill's.

"The only people who know are my parents, Mike, Richie and Eddie, but only Mike knows the full thing...Richie might've figured it out at the quarry...I'm not sure."  
"We're listening," Beverly said softly and offered him a smile.

Bill smiled back and began explaining.

"On Halloween, at the party, I got drunk...drunker than Audra and she knew that and she used it to her advantage," he knew exactly what to say as he'd been planning this conversation for weeks, "she took me upstairs, held me down and...and she raped me."

He observed all their reactions. Beverly bought one hand up to cover her mouth as her expression softened, Ben's mouth hung open slightly, Richie and Eddie squeezed each other's hands, Adrian wiped a tear and Stanley frowned as he tried to process what he had just said. Mike smiled sadly at Bill and then he continued.

"It...it didn't stop there. The day after she came over and when I tried to break up with her she hit me. It went on for ages. She'd come over unannounced hold me down and use me. One time she even tied me down to the bed."

Bill looked down and took a shaky breath. Tears threatened his eyes, but he suppressed them and carried on speaking.

"A few days before I cut everyone off...I had invited Mike over after school because I didn't wanna be alone. He had to go home for a bit and do some stuff on the farm, but afterwards he came over and walked in on her trying to take advantage of me again. He managed to kick her out and that was the last time it happened. I needed some time to work on myself. I had started eating badly and I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't get changed because every time I would try to take my clothes off all I would feel was her hands on me. I'm still getting over it...but I'm a lot better now than I was."  
"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Beverly wiped a tear, "I wish I could've seen the signs."  
"There weren't any really. I tried to hide it the best I could. I thought I was weak and that you guys would be ashamed of me."  
"Bill we'd never be ashamed of you. If anything, we're proud that you got out of there. You've worked so hard to become yourself again. You're so strong and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we love you," Eddie smiled.

Bill smiled at his friends. All of them stood and gave Bill a group hug. Bill closed his eyes and for the first time in months, he realised how truly grateful he was for his friends. They loved him no matter what and he couldn't ask for anything more than this.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N): this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but it's very cute! also, this isn't the last chapter even though it might seem like it. unedited.

* * *

Bill and Mike were in the flower field Bill hadn't visited for ages. They laid between the flowers with their hands laced watching the clouds drift across the sky. It was quiet, but a comfortable silence. Every so often Mike would look over at Bill and smile to himself. Although they'd been apart for so long, it felt as if they'd never left each other's sides. It was like they could not talk for years, but the second they saw each other again it would be like nothing ever changed. Mike couldn't of asked for a better soulmate. He was so in love with Bill that even the smallest contact they made caused his heart to flutter and butterflies swarm his stomach. Bill caught Mike staring, but now Mike didn't have to look away and pretend he wasn't. He smiled a little wider and Bill reciprocated his expression.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Bill asked.  
"The most beautiful boy in the world."  
"That was so cheesy."  
"Was it wrong though?"  
"Yeah because you're the most beautiful boy in the world."  
"Now, that was even more cheesy."  
"Shut up, you started it."  
"And you carried it on."  
"Whatever," he playfully rolled his eyes.  
"Come here."

Mike reached over with his spare hand and laced it with Bill's on the other side of him. Bill's smile turned to a grin as he was pulled closer to Mike and rested his head in Mike's shoulder. Mike wrapped an arm around him and hugged him tight. Bill laughed softly as he placed a hand on Mike's cheek and looked up at him. Mike kissed his forehead and Bill bit his bottom lip.

Bill pushed himself up slightly and their noses brushed each other's. He pushed his chin forwards and kissed Mike softly. Their eyes fluttered shut as they both melted into the kiss. Mike couldn't help, but smile. He'd wanted this for so long and now he could finally call Bill his. Bill's thumb softly rubbed Mike's temple. Mike's fingernails made small, light circles on the small space between Bill's shoulder blades. Bill backed up, but pulled Mike with him as he sat in the space between Mike's legs. They wrapped their legs around each other's waists and cupped their cheeks. Mike pulled away for air and smiled softly at him.

"You know," Mike grinned, "your eyes are really pretty."  
"Oh yeah?" Bill smirked.  
"Mmhmm."  
"Well I could literally stare into yours all day."  
"Is that right?"  
"Uh huh. Your eyes are pretty too."  
"But they-"  
"If you tell me no because they're brown I swear to god, Mike."  
"What do you swear?"  
"I swear that I will do everything in my power to make you love your eyes."  
"Damn, and I thought you were threatening me," Mike winked.  
"Ew!" Bill laughed softly, "Mike!"  
"What?"  
"That's so gross!"  
"Is it now?"

Mike leant forwards and locked their lips again for a second before showering Bill's entire face in soft kisses. Bill laughed and rested his outstretched arms on Mike's shoulders. Mike moved his arms around Bill's back and embraced him as he went to kiss Bill's cheekbone. Bill turned his head and connected their lips cashing both their eyes to flick shut. Their bodies ended up pressed against each other's as their lips moved in a slow rhythm. Bill folded his arms around Mike's neck and tried to pull himself closer to his soulmate even though it wasn't physically possible. Mike crossed his legs and Bill sat on his lap.

Leroy had began coming over to tell Mike and Bill that dinner was ready, but when he saw the two boys he decided against it. He smiled at them for a second knowing how happy Mike must've been. Since they met he'd done nothing, but ramble on about Bill, even during those months where he vanished off the face of the earth all Leroy ever heard about was Bill and his green eyes. Leroy hadn't seen anyone this in love since Mike's father had met Mike's mother. Leroy turned around and headed back to the house, happy Mike finally got to call the boy he loved his.

They were both so lost in each other they didn't even realise that Leroy had seen them. Their lips parted, but they pressed their foreheads together and kept their eyes closed. They were both quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence. They both just enjoyed each other's embrace. Bill hadn't realised how much he'd missed feeling Mike's arms around him, but now he was there he never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay with his arms around him forever. Mike always made him feel safe, loved, cared for and protected by doing the bare minimum and Bill didn't know why. All he knew was they were meant to hold each other for the rest of their lives.

Mike couldn't help, but smile. He believes that he couldn't of asked for a better soulmate. He loved Bill with his entire heart and had basically since they met. All he ever wanted to do was hold Bill and keep him close forever, which is what he planned on doing. They had always seemed to slot together like two puzzle pieces. Bill fit perfectly in his arms and Mike wasn't complaining. He'd longed for this and now there was no way he was going to let Bill be taken away from him again.

"I love you, Mike," Bill said ever-so softly.  
"I love you, Bill," he responded immediately, squeezing him tighter.  
"I'm never letting you go."  
"And I'm never leaving."


End file.
